


Compulsion

by Henpeck



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henpeck/pseuds/Henpeck
Summary: Sansa is on the brink of starting her new life and nothing has been more terrifying. She spends a last night being a college student that leads to waking up in a new place. What she thought was a one night mistake will turn out to make the rest of her life a bit more confusing.Rough redo of my previous work, Obsessions.





	Compulsion

**COMPULSION**

-

_Note from the Author_

I am revising the older story I never finished on here called Obsessions. I wanted a fresher take on the storyline and four years have past and I feel I have become a better writer and have a better understanding of the world and where I want to take it. I also have been rewatching the seasons in preparations of the last season and it’s putting a fire back in my soul.

Also, as always, I do not own the characters and story that they originate from. That is all George RR Martins headbaby.

-

-

Chapter 1

-

-

-

                He was completely mesmerizing, or it was the vodka talking. His lips on her neck made her forget all of her woes of the world. His hands crawling up her thigh and under her dress was what she needed. The privacy of the booth allowed her to do whatever she wanted. What she wanted at the moment was to sit in his lap and let him touch her. She pressed herself against him, her legs on either side of his. She gasped when his rough beard touched her collarbone. Her sensitive skin flamed up immediately, but she didn’t care. She put her hand into his hair and pulled his head back, pressing her lips against his.

                This was not how her night was supposed to go.

                This man wasn’t her boyfriend, or whatever he was…

                Her day started out boring.

                Sansa looked outside of the window that overlooked the mostly taken care of gardens of the student apartments of her university. It was her last week here and she’d be gone on her own. In fact, much of her apartment had already been put in boxes. Her room mate moved out the day prior and her new apartment on the south side of town was waiting for her to make the official move. Even with everything coming into place like it seemed to be, she was still sad. She was all alone in this large city now, far from the Midwest life that her family came from. The city was filled with sun and people and no one seemed to have a problem in the world.

                She had thrown out her winter jackets and replaced them with tank tops and shorts. Her boots were in boxes and her feet tanned from walking in sandals most of the time. She had always wanted this. She wanted to live here. This was the only university that she applied to. Now that her four years is over, she felt a little ache for the feeling of snow on her cheeks and autumn breezes through her hair. She sighed and sat up, picking up a throw pillow and tossing it into an open box. She folded a blanket on the back of her couch and listened to the clicks of the refrigerator coming on and the noise from the street.

                She felt herself getting a bit sad and reached into her jean short pocket and pulled out her cell phone, sending a simple text to her casual romantic interest Willas. She met him in her sophomore year and the two decided they liked each other’s company well enough. He was from a different cut of cloth than her. His family was well off and he was only at school for his grandmother. He was in his junior year of his graduate studies when he met Sansa. She would say she had been on some wonderful adventures with him since she started seeing him. He took her to a few extravagant vacations with his family. He showed his more tender side outside of the cold exterior he showed the rest of the world. She even befriended his younger sister.

                Beyond all their long talks, fun nights and weeks spent in each other’s company neither of them wanted it to be the end. Sansa knew she wouldn’t want someone like him for the rest of her life. She wasn’t even sure what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. He knew that his family would be setting him up with some heiress sooner or later anyway, and Sansa was just to prolong the wait. Per normal, he responded quickly and distracted her fully from her own negative thoughts. She smiled and flopped onto the couch deciding to text him for a bit before getting back to work.

                It didn’t take long for him to let her in on the newest plan for the night. He was taking his sister and a few other high-profile friends to a new club on the north side of town. He wanted her to go with, to get her mind from the unending fear of not knowing what to do with her life. She eagerly agreed and threw her phone onto the bare coffee table. She went through her living room and finished boxing up all the little things before running into her mostly bare bedroom and pulling out a box labelled ‘Nicer clothes’. She dug through the layers of fabric until her hand fell on a dress she knew well. It was a simple body con dress that she paired with chunky thigh high boots. She sat down at her desk and pulled some of her make up out, setting to beating her face and braiding her hair.

                She gave herself a nod of approval in the mirror and did a little turn, making sure that everything was still looking good. She walked back into the living room and picked her phone up, reading through the several texts and two phone calls from Willas’ sister. Apparently, she was the one that would be picking her up for the night. Sansa sent her a text back and spent the next fifteen minutes putting some of her stuff away, but not enough to ruin any of her hard work on her face.

                Sansa nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a swift few knocks on her door. She opened the door to see her beautiful friend Margaery standing in her doorway. She looked like she stepped off the red carpet. She smiled widely and hugged Sansa, the sweet scent of her perfume filling her nose and making her a little dizzy.

                “Babe!” Her soft voice said in her ear. “I’m so glad you could make it tonight, I didn’t want to be the only girl in the group.” She took a step back, but a moment later practically dragged her out of the apartment. “Let’s go before too many of the lesser folks show up.” She teased.

                Sansa laughed and locked the door behind her, tucking her key and phone into her small clutch. “Who is supposed to come with?” Sansa asked a little nervously. Depending on the company that he kept Willas would change his personality a bit.

                Margaery waved her hand in the air. “Some of Loras’ friends and a few cousins.” Sansa frowned a bit. “That’s why I’m glad you’re coming with!” She reminded her friend. Sansa nodded, still a bit sad, but got into the backseat of Margaery’s car. The driver of the car greeted Sansa and started the drive to the club.

                Willas hadn’t been lying about it being on the north side. The drive took almost 45 minutes. It was plenty of time for Margaery and her to catch up. Sansa had been busy with her graduation and her family coming out for a week on top of packing and apartment hunting. Margaery graduated too but she already had a job lined up at her family’s company and she had her own place since before Sansa even moved to the city.

                “You really should tie Willas down. I heard grandmother talking about a girl from the Lannister company that she wanted to introduce to him.” Margaery said, barely looking up from her phone. Sansa looked up from her own scrolling, a blush coming across her pale cheeks.

                “You know that’s not really our thing.” Sansa said, turning her phone off and looking out the window. “I don’t think he’d want to make it official or anything.”

                Margaery scoffed and turned towards her friend. “Please, you guys are already official, you both just need to suck it up.” Sansa looked over to her brunette friend and was going to make a comment, but she was already being distracted by whatever was going on outside. The club already had a line out the door and the sun was still in the air. “Well, that’s not what I was expecting.” She said softly as the car pulled up to the front.

                The two girls got out of the car and pulled the eyes of most of the people in the line. Half of them wearing barely anything and looking a mixture of bored or desperate to be noticed. Sansa felt the eyes on them as they walked confidently up to the bouncer and was let in with no problems.

                The inside of the club was amazing. The ceiling was like a night sky with glittering stars and a moon towards the center. The back of the massive club had an impressive bar manned by at least eight bartenders. There were two smaller bars towards the front doors so the crowd wouldn’t be all centered in the back. The middle of the club was the large platform that a DJ was currently working his magic. Two impressive staircases lined either side of the club, bouncers at the base of each of them. Margaery walked immediately to one of these stairs.

                They weaved through crowds of mostly business men, standing around and appreciating the expensive accessories in the room and not caring for the synthwave music pumping through the speakers. Sansa scanned all the faces, just as curious as the people outside. She didn’t get to look too hard before Margaery pulled her up one of the sets of stairs. The second story was the VIP section. The one she was in was just an open area with classy tables and another bar with two model like bartenders. There were waiters walking between the guests, taking orders and delivering drinks. Sansa looked across the club to the other side.

                The VIP section up the other stairs was different. It was a small hallway with a few glass doors and a few open-air booths, dimly lit with candles and dangling lights. Sansa wondered what she had to do to go over there. She was about to ask Margaery but was stopped by a swift kiss. She smiled up at Willas, sharply dressed in a blue suit. He was surrounded by his posh friends and she immediately recognized that this was the less lovey Willas she would have to deal with tonight. She could almost see the apology in his eyes.

                “Hello love.” He said, grabbing her wrist. “Go get a couple of drinks, I have to finish something up then I’ll join you.” He planted a kiss on her cheek before releasing her wrist and turning back to his company. Sansa looked around for Margaery, but the brunette was tied up in a conversation with a thin blonde man in a maroon shirt. Sansa frowned and moved to the bar area, smilingly politely at anyone that passed her.

                She got to the bar and the hot male bartender came to her immediately. “Vodka cranberry” She said softly. She took the drink in her hands and sipped it, making a sour face. It was mostly vodka. She looked over at her group of friends and how they were already forgetting that she was there. She pursed her lips and looked down at the drink. She shrugged and pounded it. She turned back towards the bartender. “Can you make a vegas bomb?” She asked. The guy nodded and went to start making her shot. She looked back towards her friends. “Make it…three.”

                Three shots and two more vodka cranberries later, Willas came up to the bar while Sansa was a fist deep into a basket of truffle fries. He laughed as he looked at her trashed expression. “I didn’t think I was gone that long.” He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Sansa looked down at her phone on the surface of the bar.

                “It’s been over an hour.” She said after swallowing a mouthful of fries. The bartender dropped another double vodka cranberry next to her and winked. Sansa did a bro nod in response and took a sip. “Don’t worry about me!” She said, waving at the bartender. “Brennen is keeping me company!”

                Willas looked over to Brennen and smiled apologetically. Brennen didn’t seem to mind. He shrugged a bit and went back to looking through his own phone. Willas bent down near her and rubbed her shoulder. “Do you want to leave?” He asked softly. Sansa shook her head rather rough.

                “No! I want to dance!” She said, pushing the rest of the fries away and chugging her drink. She stood up and grabbed her phone off the bar. She walked a few feet away, stumbling a bit on her heels. Willas followed her, trying to keep her up.

                “Honey, be careful. I can take you downstairs just give me a few minutes.” He said, forcing her hand onto the railing. Sansa looked up at him with a smile and nodded. He gave her a soft kiss before turning away to join his friends again. She didn’t wait a full minute before slowly making her way down the stairs and past the VIP bouncers. The main floor was packed now. The music was loud and trashy. Sansa was immediately taken with the crowd. She moved into a pack of girls and started moving with them, getting lost into the music.

                She moved from group to group before she found herself at the magnificent back bar. She leaned on the railing and smiled at a heavily tattooed girl with a large set of breasts squeezed into a slim silver dress. “Double vodka. Two please.” She yelled over the roar of the crowd. The woman nodded and poured her her shots. Sansa pulled her clutch out and started to fish through her cards for her bank card but was stopped by a large hand on the back of hers.

                “This is on me.” A musky voice said to the woman. A simple, shocked look and the bartender nodded and left. Sansa smiled and looked up at her new friend.

                “Thank you!” She said loudly, putting her clutch down and passing the man one of the two shots. “Now you have to do one with me!” She was already pretty drunk, but the mood of the crowd and the sudden desire to be far from her rich stuck up friends was putting a fire in her heart. The man who joined her wasn’t too bad to look at either. He was about her height, fit build with dark hair speckled with grey at his temples. He was dressed nicely. A pressed white shirt, a silver tie and black slacks. His tie was pinned with a small bird pin that Sansa carelessly played with. “Do I know you?” She asked, squinting at him. He gave her a familiar feeling.

                He laughed and grabbed the shot. “Not well enough.” He touched his glass to hers and the two took their shots together. He tapped the glasses once they were on the bar and the woman gave them two more. Sansa giggled and hopped in place happily, taking the shot glass in her hands and looking back at her new friend. He smirked and they finished another shot. She reached out and grabbed his wrist.

                “Do you dance?” She asked, already pulling him onto the dancefloor. They made their way into a crowd and started to move with the music. She pulled him close and swayed with him, looking at his steel grey eyes. She found herself lost in them. She forgot who she came here with. His hands were cold on her warm skin. He moved her around the floor and danced with her for what felt like the whole night. Before she knew it she was walking up the opposite side of the VIP lounge. The side she wanted to see before. She excitedly looked around. “You could get us up here?” She asked in a lower voice. The second floor was still loud but not as bad as the main floor. He nodded, his hand around her slender waist. He sat her down at one of the open booths.

                The booth was mostly just plush velvet and a small table in the center for any drinks or food. There was a dimly light crystal chandelier lighting their area. A demure waitress came by and took their drink order. Sansa moved closer to him, leaning towards his warm scent. “You never told me your name.” She said with a smirk.

                He moved a loose piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. “Petyr.” He said. His voice caused something in her to stir. She moved just a tiny bit closer. “What can I call you, sweetling?”

                “Sansa” She said almost immediately. “How did you get us up here?” She asked, playing with his tie pin again.

                “I’m an owner.” He said simply. She stopped and looked up at him, an elegant eyebrow raised in question. “I know, I don’t look it.” He said with a small laugh. “I work in finance during the day, this place was a good investment.” He added, putting his hand on her arm, tracing something invisible down her arm. The waitress returned with two bottles of wine and their glasses. She uncorked it and poured for them before bowing out of the room. Sansa took her flute and smelled the wine. It was rich and almost sour smelling. She took a sip and smiled. It was good though.

                “Finance, hmm?” She said. Sansa was very drunk. The wine was going to be setting her over the edge. She moved closer to him. Her thigh pressed against his. Her free hand playing with the edge of his tie.

                “What do you do?” He asked with a hitched voice. He didn’t touch the wine. His eyes were on her. He took the wine glass from her hand and set it down before reaching behind him and pressing a button. Slowly a thick curtain dropped from the ceiling and covered their booth. She looked over at him and felt her heart pound.

                “I…was a student.” She said simply. He smiled but before he could say anything she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. His hands froze for a moment before they wrapped around her and pulled her closer. The kiss lasted for a minute before he broke it off, placing kisses down her jawline and neck.

                He was completely mesmerizing, or it was the vodka talking. His lips on her neck made her forget all of her woes of the world.  His hands crawling up her thigh and under her dress was what she needed. The privacy of the booth allowed her to do whatever she wanted. What she wanted at the moment was to sit in his lap and let him touch her. She pressed herself against him, her legs on either side of his. She gasped when his rough beard touched her collarbone. Her sensitive skin flamed up immediately, but she didn’t care. She put her hand into his hair and pulled his head back, pressing her lips against his.

                Her tongue explored and played with his. Her body ached for more of him. She wished she wasn’t in a bar. She wanted to rip his tie off and shove her hands down his pants. Her dress was hiked up her thighs, almost around her hips. His hands wandered around her hips and cupped her ass. They broke apart, she was panting and fumbling with his tie.

                “Please” She begged in a hushed whisper. He smirked before leaning up and kissed her again.

 

-

-

 

 


End file.
